Once Upon A Different Time
by Leo'sluvr777
Summary: Basically it's a high school AU where our favorite princesses have had their stories retold in a modern way.
1. First Day

**1.**

"Cinderellaaaaaa!" A piercing shriek shattered the peace and quiet of the morning and jolted Cinderella from her dreamy sleep. She yawned and stretched, running a hand through her shoulder-length blonde locks. She sighed and got up from bed as the yelling continued. She shuffled to the tiny bathroom connected to her attic bedroom and splashed her face with water. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when the power went out and her stepsisters and stepmother all began to yell at each other. Cinderella rolled her eyes and fumbled over to the fuse box. She flipped the switch and power was restored. She rolled her eyes when she received no thanks and went back to brushing her shoulder length golden-blonde hair. She put on her white headband then hurried to her bedroom to put on her usual outfit: blue tights under brown cut off shorts and a long white tank top with a brown corset-vest over it. Cinderella grabbed her schoolbag, an over-the-shoulder bag that was old and used but still held together. She hopped along the hallway, trying to slip on her black flats and make her way downstairs. As she stumbled into the kitchen she was bombarded with screeches as her stepsisters fought over a pair of ugg boots. She stealthily grabbed a poptart from the cupboard and hurried out of the house before she could get saddled with whatever stupid chores her stepmother could think of just to make her late. She grabbed her bike from the side yard and took off. Her stepsisters would drive to school in their new cars which her stepmother had bought using her deceased father's fortune while she rode her bike. She put her bag in the basket of her bike to free her arms and listened to her music as she rode. Her face lit up when she realized that she started dance classes this week. She rode faster, actually eager to get to school so she could go to her secret classes. If her stepmother knew she would be furious since she considered her clumsy daughters dancing prodigies. Cinderella rolled her eyes at the thought and secured her bike on the rack at school. She grabbed her bag and hurried across the huge campus, determined not to be late this time.

**2.**

Pocahontas woke up in her father's woodland cabin before the sunrise and leapt out of bed. She ran down the stairs and burst out into the woods. She ran through the woods to the tallest tree she could find and began expertly scaling the tree. When she reached the top she closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. She stood in the branches and watched as the sun rose over the city. She caught sight of her new school and sighed. She began climbing down and frowned when she was met at the bottom of the tree by her father. He stood with his arms crossed and pointed back to the house when she landed on the ground.

"School." He demanded, his face impassive and she pushed past him. When she got in her room she showered but she couldn't quite wash the woodland smell off of her. She carelessly threw on her brown pants, rolling them up a little. As she calmed she put on a flowing shirt that faded from orange to white and then her favorite white fur vest. Finally with great care she removed her mothers turqoise necklace from its case. She fingered the shell wistfully and closed her eyes, picturing her mother. She wished she could be here today. Her family was so lost without her. She sighed and put on her red dangly earrings and smirked at the red tribal tattoo on her forearm. A small rebellion but worth it all the same. She threw on her blue heels and grabbed her bag which was an authentic native american bag from her mother and walked downstairs.

Still upset about having to go to school instead of exploring the forest, she stormed gracefully past her father and out the door, her long black locks still flowing in the wind. She sat in the passenger seat of her fathers car, her beautiful face set in a stoney glare of indifference and waited as her father got in. They didn't speak the whole drivet o school and when they pulled up herf ather turned to her, his face tired.

"Pocahontas..." He started but at that moment she got out and walked toward the school hastily. She felt guilty for a second before she forced her mind to turn to her environmentalist studies she would begin that day and away from her family troubles

**3.**

Snow White woke up that morning to the sounds of mayhem downstairs, dishes clattering, yelling and the smell of food. She shook her head fondly and got up. She pulled back the curtain seperating her bed from the other seven in the long room. She grabbed her morning products and went to the community bathroom. It was empty but she still checked. Living in a firehouse had advantages such as space for her large family but it was full of disadvantages such as the lack of privacy. She sang as she showered and got ready, blow-drying her short black hair and putting in a cherry red heaband with a cute little bow. Next she put on some dark blue leggings and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves. She slid on her favorite yellow short skirt and a light blue vest. She admired herself in the mirror, straightening out her clothes and then carefully put on her apple pendant which was attached to a gold chain. A parting gift from her father before he died. She held it to her heart then ran to her room. She searched around the room desperately and huffed when she only turned up one red shoe. She turned to the large room and began looking under the other beds. Snow grimaced when she found dirty socks and gagged when she encountered the rotting pizza under the bed. Finally she found the shoe up on a bookshelf. She shook her head exasperatedly and slipped the red flats on. She grabbed her small brown book bag and slipped both the straps over her shoulders. She hurried to the firepole and slid down it expertly, landing on the lower floor lightly. She giggled at the sight that met her eyes. The seven firefighters that had adopted her were all in the kitchen, which was a mess. Happy was whistling as he flipped pancakes and Dopey stood by happily, covered in batter. Grumpy was mumbling as he stirred the eggs violently. Sneezy was setting the table while Sleepy leaned against a broom fast asleep in the middle of cleaning up the remains of a broken plate. Bashful was putting together her lunch, torn between an apple and a banana. She walked over to him and put the apple in, making him blush.

"Good morning Snow." he said quietly, "I made your lunch." He held it out and she took it, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Bashful." She giggled and Doc came in with his clipboard. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Snow!" They all chimed in and set her breakfast on the table.

"Thank you everyone." She said and ate her food while they watched. When she finished they followed her to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you to school?" Happy said worriedly.

"I can handle it guys." She smiled and walked away to a chorus of "Be careful, don't talk to strangers, and text us!" She laughed and walked the block to the school.

She took out her phone and group texted them all that she got there safely before putting her phone away and taking a deep breath she walked into school and away from the protective umbrella of her fathers.

**4.**

Triton looked around the breakfast table in his large house where his daughters were busily eating breakfast and simultaneously getting ready for school. His eldest Attina was eating calmly as she read a book on the history of the ocean. His second eldest, Alana was doing her makeup, staring intently into her handheld mirror. His third daughter, Adella, was poring over a teen magazine, sighing over the boys and sipping her weight-loss shake. His fourth daughter Aquata was glaring at his fifth daughter Arista who was clutching her sisters stuffed seahorse.

"Give it back Arista!" She screeched. Triton rolled his eyes and stopped his sixth daughter Andrina as she went to put a whoopie cushion on her sister's chair. Triton counted them again and then sighed when he realized who was missing.

"Ariel." He sighed and then he called upstairs, "Ariel!"

Three flights up Ariel cut off her song in the shower and sighed, turning off the water and getting dressed. She put on her high-waisted green pants and a purple tube top. She slid on her green high-tops, struggling with them as her long red hair got in her way. Frustrated, she grabbed a pink hair tie and threw her hair up in a messy high ponytail. She blew a stray strand of her bangs out of her eyes and grabbed her pink shoulder bag. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She leapt at her father and hung onto his muscled body. She kissed his cheek happily, "Morning Daddy." She grinned and grabbed a bowl of cereal, stuffing her face as she and her sisters piled into their respective cars. She stopped on the way to pick up her childhood friend Flounder, a small stout blonde who hopped in the car eagerly. He was wearing a yellow button up with a yellow and blue bowtie and brown pants.

She smiled at him and after she parked they walked into school together.

"Ariel... I'm scared." Flounder said as he looked around at all of the people.

"Don't be such a guppy Flounder." She smirked when he pouted.

"I'm not a guppy..." He grumbled and hurried after her as she laughed melodiously.

**5.**

Tiana stumbled into her room, shutting the door with her foot and collapsing onto her bed. She got about an hour of sleep in before her alarm clock began blaring loudly. She pressed the button with her toe in a practiced motion and yawned, stretching. She rolled over and gazed out her window, taking in the muddy street and the sounds of people waking up and getting ready for the day. She groaned and got up, wandering to her bathroom that she shared with her mother and got into the shower. The rush of hot water woke her up and she finished and walked to her room. She put on her purple tights and her yellow strapless sundress. She wandered into the kitchen and began mking her famous french toast. Her mother came in just as she was placing raspberries and powdered sugar on two plates of french toast.

"G'mornin Tiana. Oh honey ya made breakfast again?" She gave her a look and accepted the plate. As they finished breakfast, she looked her over and then tsked disapprovingly.

"Uh uh honey we gotta spice up that outfit!" She dragged her, protesting loudly back to her room. She pulled open her closet and sorted through her work uniforms and the few outfits she had! Examining them with a trained eye. Finally she pulled out a short olive green jacket that ended just below her shoulder blades and a green belt. She put her in it and admired her handiwork.

"Oh and these boots." She pulled out short purple boots with bows on them.

"And this is why I'm a dressmaker." She chuckled as Tiana looked sheepish.

She looked at the time and then grabbed her dads old army green bag and then ran out the door. The trolley was already moving away and she ran to catch it, jumping and grabbing the pole on the end and climbing inside. She winked at the driver who chuckled and shook his head. She put her fee in the box and sat down in the crowded trolley.

She hopped off when it passed by the school and had barely walked through the gates when she was assaulted by a blonde blur. Her childhood best friend, Charlotte LaBouff, was shaking her excitedly.

"Tia, Tia, Tia, Tia, Tia!" She screamed and pulled her into the schoolyard. She babbled on and guided her to the main building

"... And you'll be a chef and I'll be a... An heiress!" She squealed and pulled her along, Tiana's shoulder-length black wavy hair bouncing as she tried to keep up.

**6.**

Jasmine woke up in her canopy bed and yawned lazily. She strolled to the large windows and threw them open, walking out to the huge balcony. She leaned over the edge and looked out at the rolling expanse of her father's land. She had grown up here all of her life, never leaving for anything. Everything she ever wanted was given to her. Except for her freedom. She giggled when a large furry head nuzzled her side and brought her out of her sad thoughts. She turned and hugged her pet tiger Rajah, burying her face in his soft fur,

"Good morning Rajah." She whispered and then bounded to her huge bathroom. "Today is the day!"

She soaked in the tub for twenty minutes, bubbles surrounding her. When she finally got out she put on navy blue tights and a tight navy blue tank top. She found a light blue see-through loose dress and slid it on. She modelled for for Rajah and he growled in disapproval. He went to her drawers and sorted through it before pulling out a thin brown belt.

"Of course!" She wrapped it around her waist and then put on her black flats. She sat down in front of her mirror and began putting on makeup and gold bracelets as well as gold hoops. She put a blue head band in her long black hair and turned to Rajah.

"Now?" He sat back and nodded in approval. She giggled and rubbed his head as she gathered her white leather school bag and ran down the stairs where a feast was waiting for her. Her stout father hurried to her with a huge grin on his face and she gave him a hug as the servants presented her with food. She took only a mango, too excited to eat anything else, and kissed her father goodbye.

"Goodbye Father." He waved happily as she got into the silver mercedes and the driver drove her to school. She sighed and watched the sprawling mansion disappear from view and then she finally relaxed. She took a deep breath and smiled again. Suddenly this didn't feel like a dream anymore. She was finally free. If only for a day. Since her mother had died on the streets while she was doing community work her father had kept her prisoner in their mansion, something that wouldn't be so bad if she hadn't been so lonely and had such big dreams of travel and adventure.

As Jasmine walked into school she looked around, fascinated and excited by the new setting and the new faces. For once in a long time she felt like part of the real world again.

**7.**

Kidagakesh Nedakh was awake with the sun the morning before school and was sitting on the roof of her house. She turned and excitedly watched the "bright light" rise over the mountains. She gazed up at it sadly and reached out towards it. One of her most prevalent memories was of her mother and the sun. That was before she died. Kida, as she was known by her new friends, finally climbed down from the roof after saying a quick prayer in her language.

Her father, Kashekim Nedakh was old and frail despite his daughter's young age and as Kida crept into his room where he was propped up in bed he awakened.

"My daughter." He smiled and looked at her with his milky white eyes. Since her mother's death he had been blind, and yet extremely perceptive. She climbed onto his bed and hugged him gently.

"Good morning Father." She whispered.

"Go. Get ready and one of the servants will take you to school." He said, stroking her white hair with a gnarled hand.

She stiffened, "Actually Father Milo is picking me up." She stumbled over her friend's name and rolled her eyes when her father frowned.

"Kidagakesh..." He sighed as she bounded out of the room, avoiding his protests.

"Goodbye Father!" She ran to her waterfall style shower and got ready. She looked through the clothes that her servants had bought for her when they moved to this new country.

She pulled out navy blue shorts with suspenders attached and a baby blue tube top. She fumbled with them as she put them on and then examined her new brown high tops, her very first pair of shoes. Eventually she got them on right and put on her necklace with a glowing blue crystal on the end. She kissed it and then closed her eyes, saying a quick prayer. She admired her new outfit in the mirror and smirked at the bright blue swirling tattoos that covered her left shoulder and the left side of her neck. When Milo arrived in his grandfather's old BMW she ran out with her stuff in her arms and plopped herself down in the seats. She proceeded to grab his brown messenger bag and stuff her things into it.

"Uh? Kida? That's my bag. You need to put your stuff in your bag." Milo shook his head as he watched her. She continued, ignoring him.

"I do not understand, you have a bag and it has space. So I don't need a bag." She gave him a look when he opened his mouth to argue and he sighed and gsve in. He started the car and began driving toward the school as Kida fiddled with the radio, fascinated.

"So I'll take you to all of you linguistics classes and pick you up so don't leave without me ok?"

"Yes yes I understand." She said dismissively, not really paying attention. Milo sighed and when they got to school she pulled him along to explore the campus while he triedto keep up, stumbling and holding onto his horn-rimmed glasses as they nearly went careening onto the sidewalk.

**8.**

Belle was up before the sunrise feeding the few animals on her father's small farm in her baby blue pajamas and yellow rain boots, her glasses perched daintily on her nose. She fed the chickens and the pigs before running to the stables to feed and brush Filipe, her father's horse. Felipe greeted her with a high whinny ande laughed.

"I guess someone is hungry." She smiled and filled his food trough and brushed him expertly as he ate. When she was finished with her chores, the sun had risen and it was time to get ready for school. She rushed into the house and jumped into the shower, washing the smell of farm off of her. When she emerged she opened her book and read as she pulled her long brown hair into a french braid. She the put on her white tank top and some gold leggings, struggling a little as she tried to read at the same time. She rifled through her drawers with one hand, the other supporting the book that her nose was buried in. She finally fished out a big golden sweater and put it on. It hung on her like a dress with her shoulders bared. Then she put on some long socks that she bunched down to the top of her short brown boots. She adjusted her glasses from where the sweater had knocked them off-kilter and looked around for her maroon draw-string bag. When she found it she put it over her shoulder and walked downstairs. She grabbed a pastry from the kitchen and then went down to the basement where her fatherw as working in his workshop.

"I'm leaving for school Papa!" She called down the stairs. She looked up from her book when she heard his reply, a loving smile on her face.

"Oh! Good morning Belle!" There was a crash, a bang, and then he emerged. He was a stout, older man with very little white hair. He went to hug her then realized how filthy he was. He took off his goggles and smiled at her. "Leaving so soon?" He frowned. "Are you sure you want to go to school?"

"Papa...we talked about this. I want to go to school so bad!" She sighed but smiled, knowing he just wanted to keep her safe.

"But you're so intelligent already!" He protested weakly as she kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye Papa." As she walked away he smiled and went back down to his workshop.

Belle walked down the dirt path, reading. She had walked this way so often she didn't even need to look up as she walked, avoiding potholes, cracks, and other people. When she got to school she actually put the book down and looked around in wonder. she was finally free and ready to explore the world her father had held her from ever since her mother's death. She clutched her book to her chest and wandered in, her head held high, but her heart pounding nervously.

**9.**

Fa Mulan sighed as she sat on her sleeping mat in her tent. Her father had forbidden her from going to this school. He said military education was for men only and not. His precious girl. In order to live her dream she had run away and was currently camping out in the forest nearby the school. She sighed as she rose and stretched before exiting the tent. She strolled to the lake and bathed herself. As a sign of her rebellion and in preparation for joining the military she had cut her silky black hair shoulder length and wore it loose. She went back to her tent and put on blue skinny jeans, her army tank and a big green sweatshirt to cover it. On the sweatshirt was a red chinese dragon guardian. Her uncle Mushu had given it to her before he died.

She smiled and fingered her dog tags. They read: Fa Ping. She was using a fake name so that her father couldn't track her or prevent her from joining the force. She shook her head and checked her watch. Her eyes widened when she saw how late she was. Mulan slid on her yellow combat boots and laced them up. She grabbed her duffel bag and ran to where her black motorcycle was parked. She concealed her camp and jumped on her motorcycle. She put on her green helmet and put up the kickstand, zooming off.

She went at full speed, weaving through cars until she got to the parking lot. She screeched to a stop in a motorcycle parking space. She sighed when a tall asian boy stopped in front of her.

"Nice ride dude." He said, "maybe we can race sometime." Mulan turned as she took her helmet off revealing herself. The boy's eyes widened when he realized that she was a girl. "Nevermind..."

Infuriated, she shoved her helmet in her bag. "What cause I'm a girl? I can kick your butt any day of the week dude!" She got in his face and poked his chest then walked off to her classes, still steaming.

**10.**

"Rapunzel!" Gothel looked around their multi-level home for her energetic daughter. Suddenly the petite blonde burst into the room in a flurry. Her ridiculously long golden hair was pulled back and to the left into a messy braid that hung over her shoulder. She was wearing purple jeans that were rolled up, and a pink button up shirt with short puffy sleeves. She was bare foot and dancing around the room singing loudly. She grabbed a shocked Gothel's hands and spun her around until she collapsed on the floor in a dizzy heap. Rapunzel hovered excitedly around her as she got up.

"Get your things Rapunzel." She sighed at her daughter's energy as Rapunzel ran and stuffed her art supplies unceremoniously in her bag. She sneakily picked up her chameleon pascal and stashed him in her bag. She grabbed canvas's and ran to where her mother was waiting.

"C'mon Mother!" She ran for the door, so excited that she forgot her shoes.

"Rapunzel!" He mother said exasperatedly and held out her sandles. Rapunzel hopped around putting them on until she fell onto the floor unceremoniously to put them on. The soft leather of the sandles tied up her shins like a ballet shoe but Rapunzel did it a bit messier.

"Ready!" She hopped up and ran out the door, taking in the fresh air she laughed and spun around. "Wow!"

Gothel watched her warily and then ushered her into her maroon sedan. On the way to school she lectured Rapunzel on how to be safe in the outside world, trying to frighten her into staying home, but nothing could deter the home-schooled teenager.

Rapunzel had stayed inside her whole life, there was no way she was going to miss this opportunity to break out.

Gothel wasn't particularly worried about Rapunzel, and she only worried about people finding out her secret. That Rapunzel wasn't in fact hers. She took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel. As they pulled up to the school and she watched Rapunzel dash off to the main building, Gothel had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Rapunzel on the other hand was running around happily, exploring the school and examining the people around her. More people than she had ever seen. She settled against a tree and commenced drawing before her classes began.

**11.**

Anya (Anastasia) woke in the orphanage she had known as home all her life and sighed when the rachet started up. Her shoulder length bright red hair was sticking up in all directions and she shuffled to the the small bathroom she shared with seven other children. She struggled with the shower for a bit, the old pipes groaning with the effort of producing a pitiful stream of cold water. Bracing herself she jumped into the shower and showered quickly. When she emerged she was shivering, her teeth chattering. She wrapped herself in an old ratty towel and ran to her bed. She sighed in relief when she realized she was temporarily alone. She got dressed quickly in long grey leggings and a too large golden brown sweater that hung beneath her butt like a short dress. She slid on her short black leather jacket that stopped just above her waist. She put on her old brown fold-down combat boots and trudged into the bathroom. She put up her hair in a messy half up half down ponytail and hurried downstairs with her old ratty black backpack slung over one shoulder.

She braced herself as the yelling increased and she walked into a crowded kitchen full of screaming children fighting and laughing as they gobbled down the goopy oatmeal that their caretaker had made. She was an old, harsh woman with very little teeth and a mean temper. Anastasia got a to go ziploc container of it and grabbed one of the mis-matched spoons. She was halfway out the door when she heard her name in a high screeching voice.

"Anastasia! You think you can just leave!" She stormed up, grumpy as all hell.

"I'm going to school Ms. Phlegmenkoff." She sighed and slumped a little.

"Chores done?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Did them last night." She rolled her eyes and the old woman frowned.

"Fine. Get out my house. Out my house now." She pointed to the door and Anya rolled her eyes as she strolled out and into onto the road to the school.

She was passing an abandoned lot when she heard whimpering. She turned and looked in the tall weeds. She saw a cardboard box turned over aways in the lot. She heard whimpering again and she hopped the fence, trotting over to the box.

She carefully lifted it to reveal a jack russel mix puppy sitting in the grass shivering. She picked him up and held him close. He nuzzled her warm sweater and she cooed over him.

She brushed the hair from his eyes and kissed his pink nose. "I'll call you Pooka." She said and put him in her bag, continuing her walk to school. When she got there she frowned, a little self-conscious about the stylish expensize clothes that all of the students were wearing. She shook her head and strode nonchalantly into school.

**12.**

Aurora woke the morning that school started to her three godmother's knocking on her door. "Time to wake up Aurora." She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep and regain the beautiful dream she had been having. She smiled contentedly as the knocking ended. She was about to descend into sleep once again when suddenly the covers were ripped from her body.

She whined and curled up, trying to retaint he warmth, but it was gone. She cracked open an eye and looked up at Merryweather. Who was frowning down at her, her chubby face screwed up in frustration.

"Out of bed Aurora." She commanded and pulled her out of bed until she finally stood on her own two feet. She looked over to a chair where Fauna had laid them out for her. She went into the bathroom and took a long shower, almost falling asleep in the shower. She shook herself awake and got out, blow drying her long blonde hair until it was dry and curling barely at the ends. She put on a flowing plum colored skirt with hidden pockets and a long-sleeve periwinkle button up. For a final touch she added a plum headband and flats.

She took her periwinkle book bag and went downstairs where her godmothers were arguing over breakfast. She sat down and Flora set a plate of pancake in fromnt of her with eggs for eyes and a bacon smile.

She giggled and yawned, taking it apart and eating it slowly. When she finished they ushered her to her bike. She put her bag in the basket and smiled fondly when Flora wrapped her plum scarf around her neck. She arranged it to be less strangling and more stylish. She kissed each of their cheeks and hugged them.

"Thank you. I love you all." She got on her bike and as she peddled away she waved to them. When she arrived at school, she parked her bike and walked along to her class quietly, her journal clutched in her hands. She plugged in her headphones and relaxed as classical music flowed from the device.

**13.**

Jane Porter was sleeping with her butt in the air, long brown hair covering her face whenThe piercing beep of her alarm filled the air and she groaned. She got out of her cot and shuffled to the makeshift bathroom. She washed her face and put her curly brown hair up into a messy bun. She put on her white pants and yellow, sleeveless, shirt. She put a brown belt around the middle to accentuate her figure. As an after thought she added a purple scarf and her brown boots. She exited her large tent and into the clearing that her father had made his lab.

She searched through the gadgets and pieces of paper that were scattered around until she found her thick sketchbook.

"Daddy!" She called, looking around for her father. He suddenly burst from his tent, his large glasses magnifying his eyes and making them look huge. He hugged her hard then looked her over.

"All ready for school then?" He smiled and she nodded.

"Yes Daddy." She smiled and bounced excitedly then composed herself.

"I made your lunch." He handed her a tin lunch box and then a thermos. "For tea time darling." He stood on his tippy toes and kissed her cheek.

She kissed his forehead and then let him lead her to the edge of their camp where he held her hand.

"Now make friends and learn as much as you can darling." He squeezed her hands the helped her put on her white gloves. "For safety in the labs dear." He explained and she nodded. She grabbed her lunch and her school satchel and got on her bicycle.

She rode to school peacefully, enjoying the breeze and the sunshine. When she arrived at the large white building she looked up in awe and was reminded of the schools back in England.

Feeling a little homesick she took a deep breath and walked into school, her head held high. She was looking at the map when a large boy in jeans, an open yellow button up and a white t shirt approached her.

"Clayton." He shoved out his hand and she shook it warily. "Let me show you around school." He put an arm around her and dragged her away, protesting weakly.

**14.**

Ana was sleeping peacefully, her red hair a rat's nest on her head and her sift snoresfilling the room. She snorted awake when the butler knocked on the door.

"Miss Ana?"

"Yes?" She asked sleepily.

"Are you awake?" He said, his voice betraying very well that he knew she had been alseep before he had come in.

"Oh yeah I've been up for hours." She yawned.

"Well it's time to get ready for school Madam." He walked away and Ana sprang from her huge canopy bed, running to her bathroom.

After twelve years of isolation she was finally getting out into the world and seeing people other than the house staff. She showered quickly and braided her red hair in twin braids. She fingered her mysterious streak of white hair once again, just like everyday. Since she was six the mysterious streak had appeared.

She shook her head and ran into her closet. For half an hour she tried on various outfits until she decided on a black short-sleeve shirt with lace on the top and bright blue skinny jeans. Finally she put on her magenta trench coat that reached her waist. Then she took her white leather shoulder bag and ran down the grand staircase to the foyer of her familie's mansion.

On her way she slowed to a stop by her sister's room, the door closed tight. She knocked rythmically.

"Elsa? I'm leaving for school." She said, her voice full of hope that her sister would exit her room for once and come out into the world with her.

"Have fun Ana." Came her sisters soft voice, muffled by the door.

"Ok...bye." She ran off, passing the fine art collection her parents had amassed in their travels. She screeched to a stop at the painting of her parents. She stared up at them sadly and then continued on. Her excitement began to mount again as she exited the mansion to where her driver was waiting. She climbed into the car and wartched the grounds of the huge mansion disappear as the city she had never visited appeared.

Once they arrived at school she dashed around excited, sipping her hot chocolate as the chill of fall air tried to cool off her excitement.

Finally, she reached the main building and gaped up at it in awe. Feeling a tickle of fear she pushed it aside and charged into the building.

**15.**

Merida DunBroch was awakened by her mother Elinor who threw open the curtains to her window, letting the light stream into her eyes. She groaned and rolled over under the covers, trying to hide.

"A lady rises early." Her mother said and pulled off the covers, revealing her daughter's long, unruly, curly red hair.

"Ugh Muuuum." She groaned and rolled out of bed, stomping off to the bathroom to get ready. She came out in stone-washed skinny jeans with a teal flannel tied around her waist. Her mid riff t-shirt had an archery target design with two arrows crossed over it. She trudged downstairs, her bow in her hand. She set her high-tech, expensive bow on the table as she sat down and began loading her plate with food.

Her father was sitting at the table, discreetly feeding their dogs his scraps. Her three bothers ran in from downstairs and climbed into their seats, immediately digging into the pancakes that the servants had prepared. She began stuffing bacon into her mouth, grinning at her father as a good morning.

"Merida! A lady does not stuff her gob." Her mother glared and began daintily eating her pancakes piece by piece. She glared pointedly at the bow on the table as Merida continued stuffing her face.

"Merida! A lady does not leave her weapons on the table!" Merida groaned and pointedly propped it against the table.

Elinor went to scold her when Fergus jumped in, "Ach leave the girl alone Elinor! It's the first day of school for Heaven's sake!"

"And speakin' of tha' I'm off!" She ruffled the triplets' hair and ran out to her motorcycle, black and red with a sleek body it was beautiful. She stroked it lovingly.

"Good Morning Angus." She grinned and secured her bow to the back of it. Then she fired it up and drove away, no helmet just so that she felt rebellious. She roared up to school, sighing when her phone buzzed repeatedly. She glanced at it and ignored it when she saw that it was her mother. She strode confidently to the clubs and sports board and signed up for archery tryouts then she fished an apple out of her bag and ate it viciously as she walked around, trying to find something interesting, more interesting than the political classes she had lined up.

**16.**

Megara woke to the screeching of her stepbrothers Pane and Panik as her "stepfather" yelled furiously at them. She sighed and got up slowly, slinking to the bathroom and taking a quick cold shower. Grumpier now than when she had gotten up she stormed into her room and put on her black fishnets and her long t-shirt that she wore like a dress with black spanks underneath. The shirt was a deep purple with a white skull on it. She put in her black lip piercing and her purple nose piercing. Satisfied she pulled one sleeve of the shirt down so that her shoulder showed. She threw her long wavy brown hair up in a sloppy high ponytail and arranged her messy bangs so that they were out of her face. She examined her tattoos in the mirror. She had black roses winding around her arm with black thorns until they reached her neck. She smirked and put on her purple and black makeup that made her all the more dark and mysterious. Finally she zipped up her knee high, black leather combat boots. She grabbed her black shoulder bag and stomped downstairs. As soon as he saw her, Hades Deville hurried over to her, a slick grin pasted on his pale face.

"Meg!" He exclaimed in faux happiness.

"Save it Hades." she said in a bored tone and grabbed a pomegranate from the fruit bowl, glaring at her cowering stepbrothers as she stomped to the door of their house.

"Oh Meg..." Hades' voice stopped her with its oily, dangerous tone.

"What is our goal today?" He said, his smile twitching as he fought to hold it through his frustration.

"Get some more idiots for your stupid sports team. Weaken the opposing team. Blah blah blah." She sighed and slammed the door on her way out. She walked to school, ignoring all of the students around her and goving them warning looks if they tried to approach her. She sighed as she found a secluded corner and lit a cigarette. She took a puff and sighed, not looking forward to school and the stupid goody goodies that she was going to be forced to interact with.


	2. Anya 1

Anya was wandering about the back of the school with Pooka at her side. She had let him out for air before she was forced to get to class. She leaned against a nearby wall and pulled out a cigarette. She leaned forward and covered the flame as she lit the end of the cigarette with her eiffel tower lighter. She leaned back as she took a drag and exhaled the smoke. She sat down and Pooka climbed into her lap happily. She smiled fondly at him and stroked his soft, scruffy little head. He made a little noise and curled up against her warmth and looked up at her as she looked off at the forest that surrounded the school. She spent the next few minutes making smoke rings and smirking. Suddenly Pooka perked up and scrambled off her lap, running around the corner of the building.

She groaned, put out her cigarette and ran after her new dog. As she turned the corner looking for him, she saw him disappearing into a building where the door was propped open. She sighed and ran after him, her boots clunking on the tiles as she pursued her puppy. She giggled when she finally caught up with him watched as he slipped and slid on the tile. "Pooka. Pooka come here this instant." She said in mock severity. Thinking he was in trouble, he walked to her slowly, his big eyes gazing up at her sadly. Anya cracked a smile and picked him up, nuzzling him. He yipped happily and licked her face.

She laughed and gently put him back in her bag where he shifted before settling down for a nap. Anya looked up and, realizing that she was lost, fished around in her jacket pockets for the map she had been given. She pulled it out and looked at it. When she glanced at the room numbers, she realized that she was in the right hall for her politics class. She shrugged and wandered around aimlessly. She was looking down at her cracked, old ipod, trying to pick a song when she bumped into a warm, muscled chest.

She looked up as she stepped back and smiled inwardly at the cute boy she had bumped into. He looked older than her and was definitely not dressed like someone her age. He was wearing brown pants, a white button up and a dark green vest. His red hair was styled like...well he looked like Leonardo DiCaprio from Titanic. She smirked up at him as he fumbled with the coffees in his one hand while trying to keep a hold on his brown shoulder bag and the books in his other arm.

Taking pity on him, she took the coffees so that he could get his stuff in order. He just ended up dropping everything in surprise. She held in her laugh and examined the coffee instead. Interested, she took a sip of one and, finding she liked it, drank it while she watched him pick his stuff up off of the tile.

He finally stood up, looking slightly dissheveled, his bangs falling in his eyes. He looked at her and his eyes widened. He gaped and slumped a little.

"Um hi?" She said, raising an eyebrow as she took another sip of the coffee that she had commandeered.

"Oh um hello." He said nervously and pushed back his bangs.

"Looks like you need some help slick." She said and looked him over. "Where you headed?"

"Oh um Proffessor Vadilovich's room." He said and stod up straight seeming to gather himself as a cocky grin found its way to his face.

"Cool. Me too." She adjusted the strap of her bag and stood with her hand on her hip.

"Right this way sweetheart." He said and winked at her. She scoffed but followed him to a large lecture hall where a portly man with black hair was writing furiously on the chalkboard, muttering to himself.

"Vladimir!" The boy called as he set his stuff on the small desk saved for teaching assistants.

"Got your coffee." He took the carrier from Anya, not noticing that she was still drinking his coffee.

"Ah Dimitri my boy!" The proffessor came over and embraced him in a crushing hug and then released him in favor of the coffee.

Dimitri reached for his and frowned when his hand met air. Anya smirked when he looked questioningly at her and she wiggled the empty coffee cup in front of his face until he snatched it from her. He glared at her petulantly when he tried to take a drink and only found air.

She rolled her eyes and trudged up to a seat in the center and leaned her head back, her headphones plugged into her ears.

"Vlad?" Dimitri grabbed the proffeessor and spun him around so that they were both staring at Anya.

"Do you see what I see?" He pointed when Anya looked up and began getting out her things.

"No..." Vlad said as he looked around in confusion. He gasped when Dimitri pushed his glasses over his eyes from where they were resting on his head.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as Dimitri ran up to where Anya was sitting, taking the steps two at a time. Pooka, meanwhile had found his way out of the bag and was sniffing his way down the stairs to where Vlad was sitting at his desk. Seeing an opportunity for love he climbed into the man's lap. Startled, Vlad picked him up and looked him over, "Now who is this?" Pooka licked his nose and yipped.

"Oh! He likes me!" Vlad giggled like an excited child.

"So What's your name?" Dimitri said casually, leaning over to look her in the eye.

Anya leaned back and pulled out one of her headphones from which muffled rock exploded.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I said what's your name?" He smile prevailed despite her unimpressed look.

"Anya." She picked up her old ipod and began searching through the songs for something else.

"Anya. That's a nice name. Is it short for anything?" He asked almost hopefully.

"Nope. At least i don't think so." She frowned and looked down and the small golden charm that hung on her neck by a delicate golden chain.

"What do you mean? You don't know your own name?"

"I don't know anything about my past. I was found wandering the train tracks when I was a little girl and all i have left is this locket." She looked up at his pity-ridden face and suddenly realized that she had bared her past to a random boy she had met in the hall.

"Don't you have work to do Dimitri." She put in her other headphone as a new song started and steadily ignored him.

Sensing that the conversation was over he walked to where Vlad had begun to write notes on the board.

"She's perfect Vlad. Absolutely perfect." Dimitri mumbled as he paced behind the portly proffessor.

"Are you certain Dimitri? We've been burned before." Vlad said, still facing the board.

"She looks just like her, she wants to find out about her past, and we are the best of the best. With a little work...she could be perfect." He was jarred from his thoughts by the ringing of the warning bell. Pooka jumped off of Vlad's comfy chair and climbed back into Anya's bag. He settled down in the bag and with a yawn, fell asleep.

Anya sat back in her chair until class actually began. She spent the rest of the class period taking notes diligently, her headphones stuck firmly in her ears.

She was determined to get out of the hole that she had been stuck in for as long as she could remember.


	3. Jane 1

Jane finally managed to escape Clayton when the first bell rang and she wriggled out of his hold. She had been pressed up against his sweaty, overly muscular form since he had essentially kidnapped her. She shook her head frustratedly as she walked through the halls to get to her class. That joker was supposed to be her guide, but all he could talk about was his hunting prowess and how he would show her the road to success. He had gone on for hours, "...AND THAT WAS WHEN I KNEW THAT I WAS MADE FOR AFRICA AND AFRICA WAS MADE FOR ME TO CONQUER!" He had proclaimed to her in a booming voice that echoed through the halls. Jane sighed and looked down at her map of the school campus.

Seeing that she had some time she took out her sketchbook and began drawing a group of young American boys that were milling about by the gates to the school. They were too young to attend the high school, but seemed to be in middle school, about seventh grade. Their shorts were sagging and their clothing was baggy. "Oh how native." she whispered as she got closer and sketched faster until she had a rough sketch of one of the boys. She saw him approach her and showed him her drawing politely. "There you go, what do you think?" she smiled hopefully.

Suddenly a the boy that she was drawing grabbed the sketchbook and admired the drawing. "Nice job. I think I'll keep dis one." he slurred and ran off of the school grounds and towards a closed construction site down the street. Jane gasped and pursued him as quickly as she could, making her way through the site carefully while trying to keep him in sight.

Little did she know that a boy was watching her from the shadows and was stealthy following her. He leaped across the beams and slid down pieces of metal, balancing on the end of a beam when he saw the fascinating girl stop by the thug, who was now sitting on a piece of concrete and ripping the pages that bored him from her sketchbook.

Jane followed him, picking up pages as she went and mumbling to herself. "Well this is absolutely peachy! I come to study and get me sketchbook pinched by a buffoon." she growled as she approached the boy.

He was throwing the pages around and laughing. Then he came to the picture of himself and admired it, fixing his hat. "Now that is one sexy mother-" he stopped short as Jane stormed up to him.

"Give me that!" she hissed and held out her gloved hand.

"No way!" the boy stuck his tongue out at her and held it out of her reach.

"Oh come on now enough of this!" she sighed exasperatedly. "I want this paper on the count of three." she said patronizingly and began to count as the boy rolled his eyes.

"One...two...Oh look an iPhone!" she pointed in a random direction and the boy instantly looked over there, an excited look on his face. Jane immediately grabbed her paper and laughed a bit triumphantly.

"I can't believe you fell for that one." she put the paper back in her book as the boy glared at her and crossed his arms.

He tried to fake a tear but she shook her head. "No, no don't give me those crocodile tears. What would your friends say about you?" she laughed as he suddenly let out a whistle and she heard running footsteps.

She gasped when a bunch of ragtag boys appeared, hitting their fists against their open palms.

"Now you see I told you they'd be cross." she said nervously as she backed away, hugging her sketchbook to her chest. "Go easy on him...boys will be boys..." she laughed nervously and then gasped as she tripped on a pile of gravel and fell backwards.

they charged her and she screamed, scrambling away from them until she got to her feet and began running as fast as she could throughout the construction site.

above her, the man that had been watching narrowed his eyes and leapt gracefully from the beam and grabbed now of the many hanging wires, using it like a vine he soared toward her, his hand outstretched.

Jane reached inside her bag an pulled out her yellow umbrella, hoping that she could use it as a weapon if need be. She gasped when she saw a big hole in her path. She took a deep breath and launched herself over it.

Just then, the man reached her and grabbed her by the belt around her waist. Jane opened her eyes when she didn't hit the ground and gasped loudly, letting out a little scream when she saw that she was soaring over the dirt on the ground almost as if she was flying.

"Oh... I'm flying... How did I...?" she looked up and screamed bloody murder when she saw a mysterious and rugged man holding her belt with one hand and gripping and cable that they were swinging on.

He looked at her in confusion and she looked down when she felt a weight on her foot. One of the boys had jumped up and was holding onto her foot. She panicked and beat him over the head with her umbrella until he released her with a yell, falling into the dirt with puffed up in a cloud around his impact point.

At the point, the man let go of the wire and they soared through the air until he landed on a metal beam that extended from the building's skeleton. Jane landed in his arms bridal style, but she pushed away from him frantically and adjusted herself. "Put me down! Put me down!" she exclaimed and looked across the platform when the elevator made a rickety ascent and stopped at their level. The boys burst out of it and ran toward them.

Jane screamed and leapt back into the man's arms, holding onto him, her arms around his neck, "no pick me up! Pick me up!" The man backflipped off of the beam and slid down the railings of a spiral staircase, the boys jumping down after them. Jane continued to scream bloody murder as the man threw her into the air and caught her by her legs so that her back was pressed against his chest as his feet slid quickly along the swirling metal and across the intricate maze of metal bars and braces.

"Oh no!" she cried as she found herself looking at how high they were and how dangerous the area was.

When she saw the boys coming at them from the direction that they were headed, she scrambled over his shoulder, kicking the startled man in the face a couple of times. He looked back at her in confusion and she opened her umbrella so that the boys ran straight into it and not them.

The man helped her brace the umbrella with his muscled arms so that the boys were knocked to the side and they kept on sliding.

She pulled back the umbrella when the impacts stopped and sat on his back like a piggy back ride and laughed nervously and triumphantly. She gasped loudly as a last boy jumped onto her and wrestled with her and her umbrella.

The man jumped to another wire and the boy and Jane were pushed back so that they were wrestling and she held onto the man only by her legs around his neck. He was gasping for breath as one of her legs choked him and her foot kicked him a little as she struggled.

Finally the boy let go and tumbled to the ground. By chance the handle of Jane's umbrella caught a wire and she was yanked from the man and left to dangle by her umbrella from the wire.

The boys came at her from both side and tackled her. As her savior sailed away he rolled his eyes and sighed. The wire that Jane was hanging on suddenly snapped and the group fell to the ground below them, all of them screaming in terror.

The man came out of nowhere and grabbed one of her feet with his two feet and the group of boys dangled in a group from Jane's umbrella.

The man jumped to another wire and the boy who Jane had drawn say the beam ahead, "uh oh." he yelled as they were knocked free, taking Jane's umbrella with them as they landed in a pile of soft dirt.

The man landed on top of an old shute, his feet on opposite sides of the tube. Jane fell into his arms and the men whined as his legs were spread wider by the tube spreading and breaking. He looked up as she looked down and saw the darkness of the tube.

"Over there!" Jane screamed and pointed at the boys surrounding the tube, panicking. The man looked down and jumped into the air so that they fell into the tube and slid down it. The tube snapped and broke as the boys followed them and the weight was too much. Suddenly the bottom fell from underneath them and they all tumbled toward a pit of soft dirt, Jane screaming her head off.

The man desperately grabbed two wires, one with his hand and one with his foot. His hand burned as he slid down the wire. The supports for the tube snapped and it tumbled after them, crashing through the wood and metal after them. The wire snapped them up to a beam and Jane screamed when she saw the tube falling after them.

The man jumped down to a platform and pressed her against the wall as the tube took out the edge of the platform and hit the ground. The boys scattered and ran away in fear. The man snatched the picture from Jane and gave it to the boy s he fell past them using her umbrella.

The man turned to find Jane inching around the platform and mumbling to herself in fear. "I'm on a construction platform with a man who acts like a monkey." she whimpered as she put one foot on a far platform and ended up doing the splits. "I can't do this. I can't..." she settled her other foot on the platform and braced her hands on her original platform, "Oh this is good. This is good."

"One, two..." she pushed herself up, trying to stand on the new platform and swung her arms around as she stood for a second and then began to fall.

She quickly braced her hands on the old platform again and looked down. "Oh it can't get any worse than this can it?" she groaned.

She looked down and found herself staring at the man who rescued her. She screamed and pushed herself back to a standing position, wobbling precariously. The woman climbed to hang front eh platform and placed a hand on her chest, pushing her back to land on her bottom in the entrance/ exit to the sight. He approached her and she shrunk away.

"Stay back. Don't come any closer." she whimpered and put a boot on his chest. "Please don't."

The man took her boot and examined her foot and the laces with a child-like interest. "What are you doing?" Jane asked, a little freaked out.

She giggled when he untied her boot and them kicked him back when he tried to look under her shirt. He gave her a confused look and she turned up her chin. "It serves you right. Now stay away from me like a good wild man." he ignored her and approached in a monkey-like crawl. "Im warning you." she said weakly as he thrust his face close to hers, "My father wouldn't take kindly to you... No! no.." she warned as he got closer as if for a kiss. "That's close enough."

He cupped her cheek and she hissed "How dare you?" she went to slap him and he caught her hand with lightning reflexes.

Jane froze as he examined her gloved hand. One of the fingers was torn, revealing her finger and her manicured nails. He pulled off the glove and looked at her outspread hand. He slowly put his hand over hers and extended his fingers so that their hands pressed together and mirrored each other.

They gazed into each other's eyes with new wonder and awe, neither of them speaking a single word.

The man advanced again and Jane gasped as he gently laid his head on her ample chest as she flinched away.

The man listened to her heart beat for a second as Jane mumbled nervously, her brain a confused jumble. He suddenly grabbed her face gently and she mumbled 'oh dear, oh dear' as he placed her head on his bare, muscled chest.

"Hm Yes Thank you." she pushed him back gently, "It's a lovely heartbeat yes. It's very nice."

"It's very nice." he imitated with an intense look.

"Oh thank you. I can't do a thing with it in this humidity though." she rambled, trying to fix her hair, and then froze when she realized that the wild man had spoken.

"You do speak! And all this time i thought you were a big, wild, quiet, silent person...thing. Why didn't you tell me? I mean I must say that I'm rather curious who you are-" she was cut off as he placed a hand over her mouth.

He gestured to himself and grunted, "Tarzan." Jane looked confused, narrowing her eyes. Tarzan hopped a little closer and gestured to himself again, "Taaarzaaan." he repeated.

"Tarzan?" she repeated back and he grunted happily and jumped, then leaned forward.

"Oh i see." she gasped and Tarzan repeated her words like it was one word.

"Tarzan..." he pointed to himself and then put his hands on her shoulders, "Ohisee."

"No no no. I'm Jane." she gestured to herself and then him. He repeated her words in the same girly tone.

"No. no. Jane...Tarzan...Jane." she touched his chest and then he cupped her chin, gazing into her eyes.

"Jane..." he said quietly as he looked at her blue eyes.

"Yes. Exactly right." she said slowly, caught up in his strong gaze.

The spell was broken by the shrill sound of the school bell ringing. "Bloody hell!" she stood and gathered her things.

"Bloody hell." Tarzan said eagerly and Jane shook her head with a laugh.

"Extraordinary. Please. Can you take me to my school!" she pointed at the big white building and Tarzan smiled up at her happily.

"Bloody hell!" he said and stood, taking her into his arms.

"Yes. Bloody hell. Wonderful!" he took off running for the school as she gripped him for dear life. When he put her down at the entrance to the Anthropology building she got a chance to take in his appearance. His skin was tanned and smooth, completely hairless. His long hair was in dreadlocks and hung in his face in a scraggly but attractive way. His chin was strong and pointed and his body was defined and lacked a single ounce of fat.

Jane blushed when she was caught staring. "Thank you." she whispered and then kissed his cheek before dashing off to her anthropology class. Tarzan was left on the steps, a hand on his cheek and a confused but happy look on his face.


End file.
